Some motor vehicles with retractable panels installed in the roof have one or more shades that cover the mechanisms that retract the cover panel. Such a shade may be compliant to accommodate translation and rotation of the retractable panel.
Previous shades have been attached to the retractable panel and the surrounding motor vehicle structure by gripping interfaces. These interfaces allow for easy installation, but are prone to relaxation of the gripping interfaces, which may lead to detachment of the shade from the surrounding motor vehicle structure, particularly when the retractable panel is retracted. Detachment of the shade may interfere with movement of the retractable panel and may render the panel inoperable. Accordingly, a need exists for retractable panel assemblies that have improved shade retention features.